my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Remington
Profile Personal Summary Remington was born on Summer of Day 26 in Portia. At some point, he joined the Lucien Civil Corps until a conflict on the border of Duvos occurred. He moved back to his hometown of Portia to join the local Civil Corps. Remington's hair was mistakenly dyed green by Portia's local barber Sanwa, who is colorblind. Considering Remington has not changed his hair color, he may have taken a liking to it. He is a pleasant and formal man. He doesn't seem to hold grudges or hard feelings against others. Physical Appearance He wears a backpack with a gas mask. Related Characters 's doesn't have family in Portia, but he is Friends with his fellow soldiers at the Civil Corps, Arlo and Sam. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Arlo| | Sam|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule Remington's typical schedule consists of walking around town or being inside of the Civil Corps building. All times are in 24-hour format. Certain events may alter his schedule. |-|Weekdays= |-|Weekends= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Add an extra 5 Defense points ;Friend :Add an extra 50 health points ;Lover :Add an extra 15 Defense points ;Husband + :It costs less to post a commission at the Civil Corps Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * What's up! You must be the new Builder I heard about! I'm Remington, a member of the Civil Corps. If you've got any troubles, just let me know and I'll try to make it go away. ;Stranger * The safety of Portia is my number one priority. If you see anything suspicious, just tell me! * We're sort of a frontier town. If you go west from here, you'd hit the Peripheries in a hurry. Sometimes a weird monster will appear from there, so we always need to be vigilant. |-|Sparring= ;Start * If I hurt you accidentally, I apologize. * Don't be careless. * Come on. * Tell me when to stop. * Still want another go? * Fine, let's spar again. * Give your best effort! * Start! * Let's have another round. * Let's see who's gonna win this time. ;Win * Ok, it's over. * Thanks. * That was touch and go there for a while. * Good fight. * You're impressive as well. * What a great fight. * That was fun. * Don't be too down. You'll get your chance. ;Lose * I'm going to increase my practice schedule tenfold. * You are strong. * Oh, defeat... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * I lost, haha. * Haha, I hope Sam won't laugh at me. * You're really impressive! * Thanks for the exercise. * I'm getting old. * I need to constant improvement. * You're going to make a name for yourself someday! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * If the food ain't hot and spicy, I'm not having it! * I'm always up for something spicy. ;Ask about work *(What's your daily routine like?) ** I don't have too much of a routine. I do several rounds around the city per day and go where problems arise. We're pretty close to the edge of the Peripheries, so I'm always worried we'll get some giant monster running into town. It's happened before, you know. *(Is life in the Civil Corps hard?) ** Not really, our headquarters is really first class. Portia treats very well. ;Casual talk * I used to travel a lot until I took an arrow to the knee. I still would like to take a peek at the Peripheries before my time's up. ;Compliment *(You're doing a great job protecting Portia.) ** Hahaha! Thank you! Hearing that makes me feel very honored! *(You have a really upbeat personality!) ** Ahaha, Sam tells me that all the time. |-|Frienship= ;Friend * Pay attention to where you're going, you step on air and you'll be falling a long, long way |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Oh man this is so good! Reminds me of my mama's cookin'. I'm gonna eat as much as I can today! Gift |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Sour Food and Spicy Food *Dislikes Sweet Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Sauteed Sweet and Sour Tenderloin (Restaurant) because it is both Sweet Food and Sour Food. }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Gallery Remington.jpg Portrait Arlo Sam Remington.png Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors